Al Fin A Mi Lado
by o.OCat-AngelO.o
Summary: Al fin luego de esperar tanto, dos seres que se amaron sin importar nada, están juntos, lado a lado como tanto lo soñaron.


**_Mmm Hola, ha pasado un tiempo desde que no he vuelto a escribir nada *^▁^* bien es la primera vez que escribo un fic acerca de los personajes de Saint Seiya, espero diafruten es cortito. _**

**_Es un songfic basado en la cancion I Don't Want To Miss a Thing de Aerosmith._**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, espero disfruten._**

* * *

La luna brillaba con intensidad aquella noche, iluminando el cuarto en el que dos jovenes se encontraban. Ambos enredados entre sabanas que momentos antes junto a aquella intensa luna habian sido testigos de la entrega de su amor.

Uno de ellos, era una joven de larga cabellera rubia, tez blanca y suave, con hermosos ojos color zafiro que no se podian admirar debido a que se hallaba profundamente dormida siendo abrazada por otro joven, él poseia un largo cabello verde, la piel fina y ojos del color de la esmeralda, a diferencia de la chica el se encontraba despierto contemplandola.

—_Podría permanecer despierto por siempre sólo para escucharte respirar, solo para mirarte sonreír mientras duermes.—_

Sonrio al pensar aquello, aun no podia creer lo que habia sucedido, la felicidad que inundaba era incomparable, jamas habia tenido tan inmensa alegria. Despego la mano de la cintura de ella y la llevo hasta su rostro haciendo una leve caricia.

—_Estas lejos y soñando. Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce claudicación, podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre, porque no hay lugar alguno en el que preferiria estar que aqui contigo._

_Ya que, cada momento que paso contigo es un momento que valoro mucho, un momento que no cambiaria por nada.—_

Ya el sueño lo estaba venciendo, hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para no cerrar los ojos, queria seguir contemplandola, seguir admirando la belleza que solo ella tenia, no queria deaperdiciar mas tiempo del que habia desperdiciado sin ella, sin verla, sin tenerla, ya solo no queria alejarse de ella.

—_No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido, quiero, deseo seguir observandote, eres simplemente hermosa. No quiero dormirme porque..._

_Porque te extrañaría.. _

_Y no quiero extrañar nada. Ya no quiero hacerlo, extrañe a mi hermano mucho tiempo, te extrañe cuando estabas lejos, cada vez que pensaba en ti y no te tenia a mi lado..._

_Porque aún si soñara contigo, aun el más dulce de los sueños no alcanzaria, no seria suficiente..._

_Aún así te extrañaría..._

_Y ya no quiero extrañar nada.—_

Estaba tan cerca de ella que escuchaba el latir de su corazon, sonrio recordando todo lo que paso a su lado, cada recuerdo lo hacia sonreir y sentia que con solo eso era completamente feliz, solo con tenerla a ella.

—_Acostado cerca de ti, siento latir tu corazón. Y me pregunto con qué estás soñando me pregunto si será conmigo. Egoistamente quiero que asi sea ya que cada vez que duerma yo solo soñare contigo, como siempre lo he hecho.—_

Beso suavemente sus ojos, y luego miro al cielo como dando gracias a los dioses por darle aquel maravilloso regalo.

—_Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, en este momento por siempre, por siempre, y para siempre. —_

La abrazo aun mas fuerte, y se apego aun mas a su cuerpo, ya apenas podia permanecer despierto, pero aun no queria dormir.

Sintio como ella se removia entre sus brazos y abria levemente los ojos para verlo.

– _Shun ¿Porque aun estas despierto?–_ pregunto dulcemente, el solo sonrio.

– _Solo queria verte mientras estabas dormida, June te ves realmente hermosa – _ambos se sonrojaron, el por los nervios de expresar aquello en voz alta, y ella por oirlo decir tal dulzura.

– _Tu tambien eres hermoso Shun –_ los dos se volvieron a sonrojar, y lentamente mientras se observaban, con un ultimo _"Te amo" _por parte de los dos, se quedaron dormidos.

Antes de caer completamente dormido Shun le dedico su ultimo pensamiento a ella como siempre lo hacia.

_No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa, no quiero extrañar ni un beso, ya que sólo quiero estar contigo, aquí mismo, contigo, como ahora._

_Sólo quiero tenerte cerca, sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío, y permanecer aquí, en este momento por el resto del tiempo. Permanecer a tu lado, juntos por la eternidad...  
_

* * *

**_Bien, espero les haya gustado, si quieren decir algo, es decir algun comentario, alguna critica o algo porfavor diganmelo, me encantaria saberla._**

**_Eso es todo por ahora, me despido. Besos =*_**


End file.
